


Warmth

by Seliki



Series: Warmth Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Character Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliki/pseuds/Seliki
Summary: I was watching dust floating and for some reason, Rodney told me I had to write this story...He has the best ideas sometimes. Unbetaed couldn't find anyone so be gentle but firm. Sorry about the original post, newbie here if ya'll can't tell. Above all enjoy alright guys.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it, not making any money from it. Just understand folks I love the what if and canon is meant to be broken. Not betaed, sorry guys.

Rodney lay quietly, it was early in the morning and normally he would already be in his lab.  But this morning he found that he really had no overwhelming need to leave the warm, safe place he was in.  As to his lab and the team he worked with there…he really enjoyed the give and take of ideas and thoughts that was bounced around.  Not that he would admit to it, he would rather let everyone think otherwise and enjoy the ruckus. But on this morning he had no willpower to leave where he was currently resting.

            He was brought out of his thoughts by the soft snuffling against the back of his neck and that equally soft brush of hair against his chin.  Rodney McKay had to admit, if just to himself, that this is the last place he ever expected to be.  Honestly, because of his rather abrasive personality, that no one seemed to appreciate, he thought he was destined to be alone.

            Then an amazing thing happened, he went to a different galaxy and found a whole new life.  He was now constantly surrounded by questions, challenges and so many different possibilities that he was sometimes overwhelmed by the discoveries that were made.

            He had buried himself, as much as possible, in all the amazing history and technology of the Ancient’s Atlantis.  Then slowly he began to notice the world outside of the shimmering crystals and blinking words.  He really didn’t have much of a choice. This was because he had these other three people, who were constantly asking him aggravating and challenging questions or dragging him off to eat or to go through the Stargate or watch a movie.

            Also to make things even more irritating, the other people in the city seemed to think that he needed to socialize.  Didn’t they understand that he needed to work!  That there were water filtration plants, sewer systems, and energy distribution systems to get working.  The city hasn’t been maintained in 10,000 years and some of the most basic repairs had become critical. Also, just to top his cake, there was the Wraith to keep away from his people…especially certain people.

            He snorted…quietly…and brushed the hand curled around his shoulder.  He really needed to get to the lab; God only knows what Zelenka or (shudder) Kavanagh was getting into.

            Just as he was getting himself ready to get out of his warm nest, a slender leg curled between his and the hand on his shoulder tightened. “Well guess I’m not going anywhere yet.” He thought with a faint smile.

            Rodney snuggled back against the warmth as the body in front snuggled into him.  The light coming into the room was dim and he could just see the dust motes floating in the air.  The only sounds in the room were the soft breathing of the people in the bed.

            Thoughts floated like the dust through his mind.  He remembered after the storm when the Genii invaded.  He was hurt fairly bad if he remembered correctly, not that he did much.

            One thing he did remember very clearly was the two who visited him all the time.  He knew they were together and much to his surprise he was happy for them.  One would speak softly and calmly, keeping him from bouncing off the walls from sheer boredom.  The other would come in and tease him, bring toys (ancient toys of course!) to keep him busy when he was feeling better.  Sit and read to him when the injury got infected and he didn’t.

            He thought of all the people in the city, people he felt very responsible for.  They were a motley bunch. Each participant was from different countries, also from different branches of the military service and sciences.  Some had different experiences with the Stargate and some has none at all.  One thing they all had in common was being the best at what they did.

            He chuckled softly; he would never let any of his co-workers know what he was thinking…EVER!  They would be convinced he either was snaked, like Caldwell had been, or confine him and start looking for the pod.  Rodney also knew his team would lead the search…if only to see the look on his face.

 

Rodney’s ear bug beeped softly and he reached over his head and put it in his ear, “Rodney do you know how the distribution lines on the north pier are aligned?  We can’t get the power surges under control.”  Radek Zelenka sounded like he was ready to tear into something or, going by the sound of Kavanagh and Edmonson yelling at each other in the background, someone.

            Sliding reluctantly from his warm haven, he walked to the balcony.  As he stretched, he winced at the pulling of the stitches across his hip.  Thank God they were coming out soon.  “I’ll be down in about 15 – 20 minutes Radek, keep the boneheads from breaking each other or the equipment.  It sounds like the electrical storm blew some of the crystals.”

  Zelenka signed, “Rodney you are still hurt and need to stay in bed.  All hell will break loose if you’re caught by Beckett climbing around the pier and you know it.  Just load the schematics to my laptop and we can get to work.”

            There had been a very severe electrical storm about 3 weeks ago.  Rodney and Radek had been very excited because this storm could be used to help recharge the naquada generators as well as various pieces of equipment all over the city.  They had received a go from Elizabeth and setup the power collector.  Unfortunately they underestimated the power of the storm strikes. As they were monitoring the collection process, it overloaded the north pier site where McKay was monitoring.  The equipment exploded and knocked Rodney across the room and a piece of broken equipment tore a wound open on his left hip.

            The power of the explosion brought help running fast.  Carson was of the opinion that anything that made BOTH scientists babble was something he had better be ready for.  Elizabeth and John agreed and there were medical teams set all over the city.  Carson, luckily, happened to be in the part of the city that Rodney was working.

            They found him unconscious and bleeding profusely from not just his hip but also from his ears and nose because of the electrical strike.  They got him stabilized and back to the infirmary.  When he awoke the first time the foremost thing he though of was the city.  As he tried to sit up he thought that his head would explode, Carson came and advised him that he needed to keep quiet until the meds for his injury kicked in.  Rodney’s personal opinion was it wasn’t nearly enough meds, that was the last thing he remembered clearly for several days.

            Rodney slipped back into the room whispering to Zelenka, “I’m awake and might as well get back to work so stop arguing with me and get those two behind you back to work. The only one who gets to yell that loud in the lab is me… and sometimes you when you’re answering a question.”

            Radek grumbled, “If you get caught by them it is your head.  You were told to rest for at least another week.” His voice grew softer, “We could have lost you my friend and as we are all now very aware, that would not have gone over well in certain areas.”  Rodney blushed and was really glad no one could see his face.

            While he was talking to Radek he didn’t notice the sound of movement from behind him.  His voice softened as well, “Thanks Radek…I’ll still be there…”  Before he could say anything else his ear bug was gently removed as an arm curled around him and a calm voice stated, “Radek belay that, he’ll be sending the information and then he gets no more calls today.”  Said arm firmly turned him around and pressed him down to the bottom of the rather large bed.  His laptop appeared before him and he was told to send the information.

            “Now wait a minute I can just as easily go down there and get this fixed by myself!” he stated trying to get back up.  He was again, gently, pushed down and told firmly, “Rodney send the information then get back in that bed or I call Carson and you can explain it all to him.  You know he only released you because there would be someone here.  He also, if you would turn on that brain of yours, said no work for another week.”

            Rodney sent the specs, but he grumbled and pouted the whole time.  After this was done and Zelenka verified that it was received, Rodney found himself pulled backwards until he was snuggled in the same position that he was in previously.

            The slender leg went right back where it was, just a little more tightly.  Also an arm slid around his waist holding him in place, a soft voice informed him that he was beautiful when he pouted but that he needed to go back to sleep.  Another hand on his waist gently rubbed his stomach, avoiding his hip, and then went limp.

            Rodney drowsed, lying in all the warmth and also the sunlight coming halfway up the bed.  He looked back to where he’d found, much to his astonishment, how very much he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching dust floating and for some reason, Rodney told me I had to write this story...He has the best ideas sometimes. Unbetaed couldn't find anyone so be gentle but firm. Sorry about the original post, newbie here if ya'll can't tell. Above all enjoy alright guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it, not making any money from it. Just understand folks I love the what if and canon is meant to be broken. Not betaed, sorry guys.

He had awakened from his unexpected nap after the explosion and again demanded, quietly, about what happened. Carson checked his vitals and then called for Radek. When he got there he was given a 15-minute time limit, needless to say, Rodney ignored that and Radek forgot. They were reminded when John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir came in at Carson’s behest to get Radek out so Rodney could rest.  
Radek shook his head in bemusement and Rodney groused about the interruption but both John and Elizabeth prevailed in the end. Rodney found himself with no laptop, thus no work, no Radek and that also meant no work. He was laid down and neatly tucked in with a shallow pillow tucked under his left hip to remove pressure on the stitches.  
He found himself in an interesting position because Elizabeth settled herself on the chair beside his bed to visit. She and John gave each other small smiles and John shooed Carson away and closed the heavy curtains around his bed.  
Rodney found this interesting because they had never done this before when they visited. He was a little drowsy; Carson had slipped some relaxants into his line when he wasn’t looking…damn witchdoctor.  
Elizabeth leaned back with a sigh crossing her legs and gave Rodney a small smile.  
“You’re looking betting than the last time we saw you. No more blood coming from the inside to the outside.” She shuddered, “You have to stop doing stuff like that Rodney!”  
Rodney slowly blinked, like he could do anything else after Carson doped him up. “It’s not like I went out on the north pier Elizabeth with the express wish of being French toast!” was the faintly slurred response. “Also it worked, so, for the most part, it was worth the bother, and both generators are now at full capacity. Other systems are coming online because of the power collectors and generators we didn’t know about.” He sounded very satisfied.  
John came back into the small space with a thunderhead looming. “No, it wasn’t worth nearly losing you! You don’t get it, do you? If we lose you we’re screwed, we need that oversized noggin of yours to keep this city working. Even with all the rest of the geek squad and Zelenka we still need you, Rodney!” John paced back and forth beside the bed making Rodney dizzy.  
“Of course you need me, genius here, but it was worth the risk to get the extra power and all the systems up and working. Granted this hurt…a lot…it still gives us a bigger advantage than we had before.”  
Having said his piece, Rodney buried his aching head between the two pillows. There was silence and then shuffling sounds. Rodney figured they had left and dozed off. He lifted the pillow from his head later to find the lights dimmed and the curtains still were drawn. Looking around he saw John had removed his jacket and draped it over a dozing Elizabeth and that John was in another chair asleep.  
With both sleeping, Rodney didn’t want to bother them, but his hip felt like it was rather hot and uncomfortable. Just as he was going to call for someone John awoke, took one look at Rodney’s face and got up and called Carson.  
By this time Elizabeth had woke up and was holding on to Rodney’s hand. Deciding that he had been good long enough, Rodney began to make himself known. “Is my hip supposed to feel like BBQ?!? Hey Carson, how about some of your voodoo over here, this hurts!”  
Carson gave Elizabeth and John shooing motions, both made it very clear they weren’t going anywhere. “He isn’t going to be alone anymore, besides I want to see how bad this is.” This coming from John, his team leader, and his friend.  
Elizabeth backed him up much to Carson’s surprise. Usually, she was the soul of discretion and wouldn’t dream of staying for an exam. “I would also like to see how bad this is.”  
“Alright as long as it doesn’t bother Rodney, otherwise you're out whether you like it or not.” Carson crossed his arms and looked very stern. Then everyone turned to Rodney who had gotten very quiet during this conversation, the sheer surprise will do that to people.  
“Rodney do you mind if they stay, you have the right to tell them to leave.” They were all surprised when Rodney kept a hold of Elizabeth and shook his head no. “Alright then, let’s take a look at that hip.”  
When Carson lifted the sheet and the hospital covering out of the way, they could see some discoloration on the bandage. John moved so that he was opposite Elizabeth and he could see what was there. He put his hand on Rodney’s shoulder which was beginning to hunch against the pain.  
The wound under the bandage went from the bottom of his waist down to the top of his thigh and was red and weeping in spots.  
“Well Rodney this is a little messy, but it will heal just fine.” John looked at the wound and grimaced, “Yetch, define fine Carson that looks like a mess and must hurt like hell.”  
He was gently rubbing the scientist’s shoulders as he was making these comments. Rodney found himself relaxing, not just because of the rubbing but because of Elizabeth. She gave him someone to concentrate on instead of the pain.  
Carson cleaned off the injury, with a lot of griping from Rodney, and recovered the area. Truth be told, Carson was happy to hear McKay because a quiet Rodney isn’t a healthy Rodney. He turned to speak with him and found that John had recovered Rodney, and had a rather possessive hand on his shoulder. He and Elizabeth were speaking with Rodney and the thing that struck him was the protective air about them both.

 

Rodney listened to John and Elizabeth giving him the status of the city and his people within. He was drifting a bit the shoulder rub was wonderful when he noticed Carson looking at them with an amused expression.  
“What are you looking like that for? Other than you utter sadistic delight in sticking people with those torture devices that you call needles.” Grumbled Rodney, he was feeling a little uneasy because Carson was now chuckling.  
Elizabeth made a scolding sound and John rolled his eyes, “Way to go Doc now he’s gonna be all sorts of uptight and Beth and I have something to talk to him about.”  
Rodney huffed, “Well don’t let me keep you Colonel; I’m just the injured party lying here helpless with the resident witch doctor standing at the door. But please be my guest, I’ll just lay here and pretend I don’t have a few THOUSAND things that I could be doing right now.” All this said in a very slurred and belligerent manner.  
Sheppard calmly put his hand over Rodney’s mouth and continued, “We really need him to calm down before we continue without conversation. Beth, get comfy this could take a while, Carson take a hike and keep the masses out.”  
Meanwhile, Rodney is making outraged sounds from beneath John’s hand. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Rodney glare at the Colonel and recognized when he began to plot. When John turned back to Rodney the look on his face was priceless. He held up his hand and examined the wet spot where Rodney licked him.  
Rodney smiled in a sleepy evil manner, “Again Colonel, genius here, and that were so 5 years old and you know better.  
John looked at Weir and sighed, “Yeah I should have, he just can’t resist.” Then he smiled and rubbed his hand on Rodney’s blanket. Elizabeth ducked her head to hide her smile, Rodney just rolled his eyes and Carson chuckled as he left the room.

Rodney meanwhile was trying to find a painless and somewhat comfortable position and failing miserably. Grumbling under his breath about the ancients having the great tech but lousy beds, he clumsily tried to resettle himself. Before either of his friends could help he stopped suddenly and hissed in pain as he jarred his hip.  
“Alright, now that’s enough! John bring over the new mattress and help me get him settled. We should have done this before Carson left.”  
Elizabeth, John and a passing nurse got Rodney set on a thick mattress he found out later that John, Teyla, Ronon, and Elizabeth had all had a hand in requesting. It was made by the Athosians just for him and was very soft and enfolded him in comfort. There was also another one back at his quarters for when he went home.  
McKay found himself comfortably ensconced on his bed and covered with a warm blanket. By this time it was midday and requests for both Department heads should have been a steady stream of noise. Rodney noticed that no one was calling; in fact, if he was seeing correctly, they didn’t even have their earbuds in. He blinked sleepily, that was darn well unheard of.  
“Where’s your extension cords?” That question made not just John and Elizabeth but the departing nurse blink in confusion. She looked at Elizabeth in an inquiring manner, “Should I get Dr. Beckett?”  
Elizabeth looked at the sleepy scientist then slowly smiled, “Rodney we have our earbuds in our pockets in case of emergency, but we’re taking time to sit with you and talk.”  
The Colonel chuckled, “I should have got that but McKay is a notoriously hard language to understand, especially when he’s a bit dopey. We have Lorn, Stackhouse, Grodin handling our work and Zelenka and your band of happy elves handling yours for the day.”  
They watched as he thought about it and could see the lists of things he felt he should be doing and waited for the overflow of protests. Again to their surprise Rodney laid back and sighed, “You wanted to talk, so talk. This will do Zelenka some good to walk in my shoes and all the secretive stuff is driving me nuts.”

The bemused looks continued, Elizabeth settled beside Rodney’s bed and John very carefully climbed up on the bed behind Rodney and pulled him back against him. That surprised Rodney but it was nice not to worry about hurting his hip, that and he enjoyed being held more than he ever told anyone.  
John settled himself and Rodney then asked him, “We have to ask when was the last time you were in a long term relationship Rodney?”  
McKay squirmed a bit because that was the last question he expected to be asked. Quite frankly it was a question he would just as soon not have asked of him.  
Elizabeth and John very carefully watched the astrophysics’ body language, which they both knew very well by now and his expressive face. “Do you mean people or just anything because the longest was my cat, Roland…?” He looked at his friend, “I really miss him Elizabeth.”  
Weir gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. “The hardest thing to leave behind for anyone on the expedition other than their family was the pets.” John teased him, “Figures you could be a cat person, very solitary, opinionated and convinced that the world is there just to serve you.”  
Rodney snorted, “Isn’t it?” he signed, “Ok that was fun and all, but what’s going on?”  
Sheppard gave Elizabeth an inquiring look; she thought for a moment and nodded. “Sweet, Rodney I have just one question to ask…How do you feel about Beth and me?”  
Rodney blinked and then looked over his shoulder. “How am I supposed to feel? You two make a cute couple and are my best friends.” This was said in a rather confused manner.  
That was an interesting development as far as Elizabeth was concerned. Rodney was now looking down at his twitching fingers; he was also attempting to sit straight away from Sheppard.  
John gave a soft snort and wrapped both arms around the broad shoulders in front of him and pulled Rodney back. “Relax…this isn’t a test and we aren’t trying to put you in an awkward place.”  
“Way too late for that Colonel, very uncomfortable here.” Even though he was telling them this he was relaxing back against John. Elizabeth gently took Rodney’s hands and rested her forehead against his in the Athosian manner. John just rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder.  
“Well in the interests of lessening your discomfort, Rodney and our anxiety we would very much like to have you live with us.” John and Beth tightened their hold on the rather shocked scientist, waiting for his answer. What they got was what they were afraid was going to be his response. Both lovers very much wanted to meet whoever did this to their beloved friend and put some serious hurting on him or her.  
“This is a really sick joke, what did I ever do to you, I thought you were my friends!” Rodney whispered this slowly and a bit tearfully.  
“No joke Love…really this is serious…we’re very serious…Rodney, we love you and want you with us!” Beth and John were speaking at the same time trying to reassure the shell-shocked man. “Rodney we need you to keep us on the level and because you make us feel so very happy,” stated Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching dust floating and for some reason, Rodney told me I had to write this story...He has the best ideas sometimes. Unbetaed couldn't find anyone so be gentle but firm. Sorry about the original post, newbie here if ya'll can't tell. Above all enjoy alright guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it, not making any money from it. Just understand folks I love the what if and canon is meant to be broken. Not betaed, sorry guys.

Carson was coming to check on his patient. Some second sense was telling him that whatever this talk was about, it might be more than Rodney could handle right now. He peeked through the curtains and saw that John and Elizabeth had a very shocked Rodney cuddled between them. They were murmuring to him and much to Carson’s surprise covering his face with loving kisses.  
The doctor stepped back and shook his head slowly then turned back to the curtain. He jingled the curtains as he reentered to give a warning to them. When he opened the curtains he found them in the same position and they continued to hold Rodney even when he twitched at Carson’s entry.

“Alright I need to check him now, he’s much too pale. Also this time everybody needs to leave, he needs peace and quiet to sleep.”  
They reluctantly left with much brushes against his head and a gentle kiss from John. Carson blinked at that as did Rodney. “Think about it Rodney, we aren’t joking or attempting to fool with you.”  
“Also remember one thing Love, neither of us will take no for an answer.” This was said with a great deal of determination from Elizabeth.

Carson settled Rodney in his soft bedding making sure that his hip wasn’t bleeding again. He also elevated his feet just a bit in case. Just as he was leaving he heard the softest voice ever from his boisterous and rowdy friend.  
“Carson they say they love me, that they want me to move in with them. Is this a joke, I can’t tell anymore. After Siberia it seemed so much easier to just keep everyone away, to close the armor. You, Radek, Elizabeth, John, and even Ronon and Teyla are the closest friends I have. I couldn’t keep you all out, you wouldn’t let me and it scares me so badly. It’s scary when you trust people not to smash your heart to bits.”  
Rodney was aware he was babbling too much but the physical and mental strain had become too much for him to handle. He was exhausted and hurting and just couldn’t stop his ramblings.  
“Everyone thinks that I have a thing for Samantha Carter. She’s safe and I know she doesn’t return any feelings…who can blame her.” By this time Carson had come back and was sitting and holding his friend’s shoulder tightly.  
Carson was shocked at the utterly devastated man in front of him. He realized that he, like everyone else, accepted his outward appearance. He looked, really looked, and saw how tired and fragile his friend was. The doctor thought very carefully then addressed Rodney’s fears. He also wanted to remember to ask the Colonel to have a long hard talk with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter when she was available, he didn’t like what he had heard.  
“Rodney, you have a very special opportunity, there are two people out there who want to love you. You now have a choice, my friend, you can tell them no. Continue being lonely behind the armor or you can grab this with both hands and lose the armor and never be alone or cold again.”  
The doctor gently patted said hands and tucked his patient in for the night. Rodney laid there contemplating in silence, reviewing the changes and what was happening with his life. Two of his best friends just asked for a commitment he never imagined in his life. Rodney’s eyelids got very heavy and just before he drifted off he thought, “I have to have dreamed it all, that’s it because they would never want someone like me.”

The next morning Rodney awoke to a very bright day and the sight of Elizabeth setting up two breakfast trays. She turned and saw that he was awake and also noted his expression.  
“You weren’t dreaming you know, we meant what we asked. This is going to go on the back burner for the moment until after you eat or Carson will have my hide.” Rodney then found himself being…coddled was the only word he could think of. He was in the infirmary for another week, in that week he learned some more about John and Beth.  
John not only loved flying, numbers and Johnny Cash but also Beethoven. That utterly floored Rodney, much to the colonel’s amusement. Also despite Elizabeth’s cool reserve and control she had a girlish giggle, this was revealed when John and Rodney started snarking at each other. Carson advised them to put a lid on it or the next prostate exam would be without lube, there were glares but no more noise. She kept giggling for another 10 minutes because of the outraged looks she kept getting from the two men.  
Rodney cautiously allowed them past the prickly armor that he had surrounded himself with. They found that underneath all the brash bravado and ego was a very tenderhearted and loving person. They also found out that Rodney loved to play the piano and he promised, reluctantly, to give a concert. He had been told as a teen that he was a fine technical player but that there was no soul to his work. John was of the opinion that if there is a little personal experience to draw from how can there be much soul to the work.  
Also, they found that he needed to be touched frequently, he also touched others too. He was a very tactile person and spoke with his hands as shown when he and Zelenka and his team got into a conversation. They all waved around and Rodney most of all, they all decided it was a geek thing. But they started with gentle brushes of the shoulders and hands to give him that reassurance that this was real.  
Radek came in to ask Rodney a few questions midweek and found him sound asleep and he was curled against Colonel Sheppard. John was sitting up on the bed with his laptop doing paperwork by the looks of it and Rodney had buried his face in John’s hip.  
Sheppard looked up and touched his lips in a quiet signal, Radek noticed that John had put a rather possessive had on McKay’s shoulder.  
“What’s up Radek, if it can wait that would be good because he had a really bad night. His fever went up and Elizabeth and Carson just got it back down about an hour ago.” John absently stoked Rodney’s shoulder, “I sent them to bed and I’m on the day shift.”

That’s when it hit the scientist what John and Elizabeth wanted from his friend. Radek explained to the Colonel about the random power fluctuations while he was processing the situation with his friend. John inquired about any dangers, “Is this something that we need to make a general announcement about?”  
Radek shook his head, “Not right now it just an irritation and we all know that if it’s still present when he gets back….”  
John grinned, “All hell will break loose in the labs for days to come.”  
“Exactly.”  
They both looked at the said person with very different thoughts. Zelenka gave a shake and told Sheppard that waking Rodney wasn’t necessary. Radek left thinking that Rodney may have finally found what he needed and he wished his lonely friend the best.  
John watched Radek leave and smiled faintly; knowing that he and Beth weren’t being subtle in their courtship. Rodney didn’t trust subtly because he had been burned too much. They were being completely honest and open because they know that was the only way to get around his defenses. That would be the only way to make him trust what they were asking of him.  
He looked down at Rodney and chuckled, who knew that when he and Beth got together they would feel love for another person. Even more astonishing would be that the prickly scientist currently curled around him would be that needed one that they both loved.  
John tenderly ran his hand down Rodney’s back, much to his amusement; he got a very sleepy purr. “OK the back is a very good spot; I’ll have to tell Beth. She’s better with the backrubs than me.” John leaned back and continued with the paperwork.

Rodney snuggled into the bed and warmth and remembered how when he was finally allowed out of the infirmary. This was with the assurance that Rodney wasn’t going to be alone and would be brought back at the first sign of trouble. Carson didn’t trust the strength of the lightning strike not to have other side effects.  
He found himself being pushed by John as Elizabeth ambled beside the wheelchair with a hand on his arm. They wandered up the city to Rodney’s quarters, which he assumed he would be dropped off. Instead, he saw Teyla and Ronon waiting for them.  
“What’s up? I’m telling all of you now this is not going to be a day to watch football no matter what the Colonel tries to tell you!”  
They all chuckled and John thought open the door, Elizabeth and Teyla went into the bathroom and began gathering his toiletries. Ronon leaned against the back of the chair as the Colonel went and gathered clothing.  
Rodney watched with interest at the proceedings. When John carried out a bag and the two women came out to add things to the bag he felt he needed to inquire.  
“Um, what are you all doing?”  
They all looked down at Rodney; Elizabeth crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. “You are only out of the infirmary because we told him you would be supervised and get some rest. We are NOT leaving you alone here.”  
Teyla smiled at him and took the bag and Ronon pushed a grumbling scientist out of the room. John and Elizabeth walked along on either side of the chair. McKay noticed that Elizabeth was holding his hand…in public. It didn’t seem to bother anyone on his team, which told Rodney they knew about the proposition.  
Rodney suddenly looked around where they were walking, then he pinned the Colonel with his gaze. “Alright, Colonel where are you taking me if I can’t stay by myself?”  
John gave a very wicked smile which made everyone, but a very suspicious Rodney laugh.  
“Well since we know that the minute you’re free you’ll head for the labs or laptop, you’re staying with me and Beth.”  
Rodney blinked at John then turned to Elizabeth with wide eyes and she laughed. “Yes, Rodney you going to stay with us. Remember what I said Love, I told you we weren’t taking no for an answer.”

Just as they were turning the corner they came face to face with Calvin Kavanagh. He immediately took one look at the crew and sneered at Rodney. “All close and cozy aren’t we; well it looks like you found the perfect way to keep your job security. I just really hope for your sake they keep theirs!”  
Rodney eyed the long-haired pain in his butt, “You know Calvin if they do half the work that you don’t do and grip when you’re asked to do then they aren’t the ones worrying about their jobs!”  
Kavanagh flushed, which wasn’t a good look on such a pale face, “At least I don’t have to look for my lovers to pity me and keep me because no one else wanted me. I would look twice McKay before I took anything for granted by people who want you to be content so you don’t blow up the city in frustration!”  
By this time a large contingent of Atlantians had gathered, drawn by the sound of Calvin’s strident voice. Rodney was shocked at the open loathing shown by the man, he knew they never got along but this was just astonishing. Before he knew it, Rodney found himself surrounded, John and Elizabeth before him. Zelenka appeared behind the chair with his hands on McKay’s shoulders, Teyla and Ronon on either side of him. And all of them looked angry; Teyla had a firm hold on his hand as she moved forward behind Elizabeth.  
From John, he heard, “Calvin you need to mind your own business, as to Rodney having his job as CSO, he earned that by saving our back ends on more occasions than I care to count. He is the man who keeps the city working and not dropping back into the ocean. This isn’t taking anything away from the rest of the science geeks, but this is why he gets the big bucks.”  
Elizabeth then stood up to bat, “As to pity from his lovers, none given, he will be loved just as he is from any lover that he has and when he has them. Not that this is your business or ours and this is a much too public forum for this conversation!”  
Much to McKay’s shock, there was a rumble of agreement from the surrounding crew. Calvin scowled and stomped off in a fury. Rodney was heard telling Radek that the sewage systems needed checking; quite a few people chuckled knowing who was going to be deep in it soon as Radek trotted off cackling evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching dust floating and for some reason, Rodney told me I had to write this story...He has the best ideas sometimes. Unbetaed couldn't find anyone so be gentle but firm. Sorry about the original post, newbie here if ya'll can't tell. Above all enjoy alright guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it, not making any money from it. Just understand folks I love the what if and canon is meant to be broken. Not betaed, sorry guys.

Everyone moved back to their original positions and the convoy continued. When they arrived Rodney was settled on an adjust chair and his things were put in the extra bedroom.  
The scientist found himself covered up by Ronon and began dozing off, he felt warm and safe. He was awakened when a tray table was set beside him, there were soup and sandwich, and the whole team ate together.  
Ronon and Teyla left and for the rest of the evening, Elizabeth and John did paperwork. Rodney drifted from watching a movie and more so watching them.  
Rodney fell asleep to the sound of typing, he awoke briefly when they moved him into the bedroom then he remembered nothing until morning.

McKay found that over the next few days that his impromptu hosts meant what they said. He was allowed short periods of work in between naps, interaction (Good God they expected him to talk…ABOUT HIS FEELINGS!!!) or watching DVDs. He was also encouraged to walk for short periods so he wouldn’t lose muscle mass. John advised him that they worked hard enough to get it there it wasn’t going away.

One day in particular still had the ability to take his breath away. He was sitting in the general lounge just off the main Promenade visiting with friends for a short time. Radek was helping him with an argument against Dr. Biro about the purpose of a recently discovered lab, Biro was convinced it was for the squishy sciences and Rodney and Radek disagreed. This was, of course, a hotly and loudly debated issue much to the enjoyment of all involved. Carson joined them and sided with Biro…just to make it fair.  
Teyla was playing an Athosian board game in the corner with Lt. Laura Cadman while keeping an eye on the scientist.  
Just as the game was winding down the door to the lounge opened and Katie Brown came in. She saw Rodney and a very determined look appeared on her face. She went over and sat beside Rodney much to the dismay of his companions and himself.  
Just as Teyla noticed the intrusion, Cadman hit her ear bug, “Colonel Sheppard this is Cadman, Dr. Brown has cornered Rodney, What are your instructions?”  
She was sitting up as was Teyla waiting for the Colonel’s reply. After a few seconds Laura’s eyebrows arched, “Yes sir, I’ll tell Teyla,” looking at a very uncomfortable McKay, “I’d hurry if I were you Sir; he’s going to bolt any minute now!”  
Laura waved a puzzled Athosian back to her seat and grinned, “Just watch and prepare my friend, this is gonna be good.”

By this time Rodney was trying to keep Katie away from him, Radek had moved to his other side and was trying to distract Dr. Brown from her single-minded pursuit. She kept trying to get Rodney’s hand and he kept swatting her away and getting a bit more frantic every time.  
Teyla wasn’t happy with the situation, because it was escalating and drawing more attention. Especially given that Carson had now put himself physically between the two Doctors. She decided to take a more active part when the doors opened and Sheppard and Weir both entered.  
Laura chuckled, “Let the games begin, anyone who didn’t know about them before will now!” Teyla looked at the marine with a puzzled expression when she heard, “Dr. Brown what in the world are you doing to Rodney?!” this from a rather irritated Elizabeth.  
Meanwhile, John had moved to check Rodney who was still a little frantic while Carson was attempting to calm him down. Katie huffed, “I was just trying to explain to Dr. McKay that I was still interested…not that it’s anyone’s business but ours.” With that she tried to return to Rodney but hadn’t noticed when Teyla, Biro, and Laura had blocked her access.  
“Dr. McKay has made his wishes clear and you would be well to look elsewhere for a mate,” stated Teyla.  
“You need to see what is actually happening instead of what you want to see Dr. Brown.” this from the plain-speaking Dr. Biro.  
“In other words, Katie open your eyes, he’s already taken.” from Lt. Cadman.  
While Katie was being distracted, Elizabeth had gone around them to help John, Carson, and Zelenka to calm Rodney down. Carson was talking to him softly as was Radek, John had gone behind the chair he was on and was rubbing his shoulders. Elizabeth sat down beside him on the arm of the chair and held his hand.  
Sheppard gave a cool look to Katie, “He’s taken and we aren’t interested in letting him go now that we have him. Look somewhere else, Katie.”  
She stared in shock “This is…” she turned and left the room.  
Rodney had a tight hold on Elizabeth and his head back on John’s chest. “Well that didn’t go well, when did she stop taking no for an answer?!”  
John shrugged but his eyes caught Sgt. Bates in the crowd and sent the Sgt. backtracking and observing the doctor. Rodney looked at his friends with puzzlement, “John why did she do that? I couldn’t get her to understand that no meant no.” He was genuinely upset and bewildered by the woman’s actions.  
Elizabeth snuggled against his side, the right side, and John just leaned forward and drew them both into his embrace. Rodney finally began to relax as he was reassured by their presence. What he didn’t notice but his friends did was the shocked or bemused expressions around the room.  
Johns gave a very even stare at anyone who began to look hostile. “Learn to live with it folks, he’s ours now, pass the word.” Rodney looked up with a startled expression; Elizabeth just shared an amused smile with the other women.  
“He’s been wanted to make it public for weeks but we wanted to wait until we were sure that Rodney was going to be alright with everything.” Elizabeth rested the side of her head against Rodney’s as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Rodney nervously looked around then took a deep breath and relaxed against his friends…lovers, much to everyone’s relief because he had been getting very flushed.

Teyla crouched down before him and held his hands, “Rodney you are going to be very happy now I think. Also…” She leaned into his ear, but Elizabeth and John could also hear as well, being as close as they were. “You will never be alone and unloved, they will fill you, heart and soul.”  
John and Beth were relieved and joyous when he gave Teyla his crooked smile and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “You might be right.” John engulfed Rodney in his arms and stated, “Never alone again Rodney, not just us but the rest of this crew. You have no ideas how much you are cared for, but you will be.”  
Over the next few days, John was as good as his word. Rodney found himself sleeping soundly for the first time in years. He also found that his constant diet of MREs and power bars being cut back, his stash in the lab was ferreted out by Zelenka and Miko. The MREs disappeared from the mess and he was encouraged to eat something healthy.  
Rodney really wasn’t sure that he wanted to be cared for this much. Then Ronon, understanding the astrophysicist’s confusion, gave him some surprising insight, “They want to make sure that you and your mouth are around for a long time McKay, so eat what you’re told to and enjoy the attention.”  
That made sense but of course being Rodney they all had to hear about how healthy food didn’t last as long as ration bars or taste as good. John solved the noise problem by keeping ancient toys stashed to sidetrack him, aided and abided by his minions in the science dept.  
Rodney had one really bad night that all the fears and stress from his past hit him at once and manifested itself as bone-chilling cold and horrible nightmares. He was shaking so bad that the bed was vibrating; he didn’t realize how bad it was or that he was awake until he saw John and Beth at the door looking shocked. Then he had John curled around his back and Elizabeth snuggled against his chest.  
“It’s alright…never alone again…we love you…we’ll keep you warm…keep you safe…so beautiful…sleep Love sleep…you’re safe now…”  
Rodney drifted down into the deepest sleep he could remember…and then awoke to find himself being snuggled like a teddy bear. On that day John moved all his things into their bedroom, he always ended up in the middle of the pile…and didn’t mind a bit.  
Rodney also found how openly possessive they could be, he knew that they were very much a couple. What he didn’t expect was how they would be with him.

He was in his lab briefly later in the week to get some files for his laptop so that he could work on some of the math involved in the shield. What he didn’t see was Dr. Brown standing in the doorway watching him with a very, focused and possessive look.  
Miko did, thinking quickly, she went into Radek’s office. While this was passing Katie slowly stalked into the room behind McKay’s back.  
Rodney was made aware of her presence when she tugged on his elbow, turning he found Katie attempting to kiss him. Dismayed he attempted to avoid as much touching as possible. Katie, again, refused again to take no for an answer.  
This was happening in the evening and he was the only one besides Miko and Radek left in the labs.

“Rodney you really don’t want them to do you!? We have so much in common, we could be together, and there will be children! We’ll leave here and THEM and have a normal life. I WANT YOU RODNEY!!”  
As she yelled this out, she grabbed Rodney’s stitched hip which made the shocked scientist cry out in pain. She refused to release his wound sinking to the floor with the shaking man. Radek and Miko ran out of the office with Radek calling for help.  
Katie looked at him and tightened on Rodney, “Leave us alone! Don’t interfere this involves me and Rodney, not anyone else!”  
Miko tried to talk Katie down but she was fixated on the pale, sweaty man sitting painfully stiff beside her. The doors opened and Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Ronon, and Carson slipped in. Zelenka waved them out of her line of sight; John looked like he wanted to kill the botanist with his bare hands.  
Katie looked up, “Did the doors open, I know the doors opened!” Rodney rolled his head to look at her, “Katie please let go…this hurts so much…please.”  
She stared at him then stated, “No Rodney, I can’t do that. You need to stay with me now. I almost lost you to those two and it won’t happen again if I have to keep hurting you to make your stay with me so be it.”  
This comment stunned the people in the room. It also caused Sheppard’s eyes to turn a frosty shade of green that was reminiscent of when he brought down 40 Genii soldiers who invaded Atlantis….single-handedly.  
Radek moved a few feet away to keep her attention while the other men slipped in with stunners behind Miko. “Katie you must release Rodney, he can’t work like this and will do you no good. If you let him go he may feel grateful enough to think about staying with you.”  
“Not in this or another lifetime am I staying anywhere near Sybil! She can go chase her delusions in a padded room as far away from me as possible!” Rodney growled at Radek.  
Katie merely looked at Rodney and signed, meanwhile the three soldiers had moved to positions where she was a target. They were all aware that when Katie got hit so would Rodney. John looked at Lorne and Ronon; his eyes were almost black at this stage with suppressed rage. “She’s my shot!”  
The other two backed down, John looked around the desk he was behind and saw Rodney for the first time. He was pale and sweaty but beginning to snark at Katie, telling her to let him go. Part of John wanted to tell him to shut up because he was just making her mad, the other part was cheering him on because it had been a while since this side of Rodney had shown itself.

Rodney felt like screaming because his hip was telling him there was a bear trap attached to it. He happened to roll his head and saw Ronon and Lorne, both who signaled him to be quiet. Then Ronon caught his eyes and pointed to his right and he saw John. This was a John who in the past would have scared him silly. This John had cold rage-filled black eyes and he knew he would be free and safe soon, not that Katie may survive the experience.  
“Rodney, RODNEY!!” screamed Katie to get his attention. The scientist’s head whipped around and gasped as she tightened her grip. “WHAT KATIE …” hearing a soft voice telling him to calm down, “this is really painful and it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the pain.”  
Radek had been talking to Katie in an attempt to get Rodney free, as she was looking at Rodney he saw the colonel had moved and was signaling him to change channels. Radek did so and heard the Colonel whisper to get her attention again so they can take the shot.  
“Katie! This is insane you are not going to convince McKay to stay with you!” the Czech was waving his hands around wildly, in a very Rodney fashion. As she stared at him in wonder she loosened her grip and Ronon appeared out of thin air and grabbed Rodney away. John shot her with the stunner. As he passed her in a rush, he told Lorne.  
“I want her hogtied and taken to the infirmary and put in an iso room!” Carson has pounced on the physicist as soon as Ronon carried him across the room. By this time Rodney was complaining and shaking, “I would really like to stop hurting now Carson…like right now! Also, somebody give that woman the Webster’s Dictionary interpretation for the word NO, then drop it on her head” this was said between clenched teeth.  
Sheppard told Elizabeth that they had Rodney, bruised but safe, as he gently touched his shoulder.  
“Easy Rodney, just relax and let Carson do his work. Beth will meet us in the infirmary and then you are bed ward bound.”  
The scientist leaned back against the Colonel and seemed to get a better grip on the shaking. “Colonel, if you would, get my laptop that has projects that I was getting when Dr. Psycho attached herself to me.”  
John grabbed the laptop after Zelenka removed the connections. “Thanks, Radek, we’ll debrief later, I want to get him home and settled.”  
Carson got under one arm and Sheppard the other, after handing off the laptop to Ronon, as they helped Rodney down to the infirmary. They knew that he would be fine because he was fretting about Ronon caring for his laptop.  
“Ronon you had better not drop, drool or batter that computer! It’s not a weapon or a source of food, it's all that stands between this city and my blowing it up out of sheer boredom!” Ronon just shook his head, grinned and followed along.  
They just entered the room when Katie was heard, having been brought in just before Rodney. Rodney turned white and leaned against John; Carson handed the agitated man over to the Colonel and rushed across the room.  
Katie was pulling at the restraints she was put in; Carson attempted to sooth the distraught botanist. Nothing seemed to work until she saw Rodney out the door of the room she was in.  
“Rodney, why am I tied up? Why are you letting HIM hold you and looking at me like that? You are mine! I wanted you and I saw you first and I get you first!” She had started out calm then began getting louder and angrier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching dust floating and for some reason, Rodney told me I had to write this story...He has the best ideas sometimes. Unbetaed couldn't find anyone so be gentle but firm. Sorry about the original post, newbie here if ya'll can't tell. Above all enjoy alright guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it, not making any money from it. Just understand folks I love the what if and canon is meant to be broken. Not betaed, sorry guys. Also, the final piece came put shorter than I thought but I really want to thank everyone who read this.

While this was going on Elizabeth arrived and after checking that Rodney was settled and John was staying with him, she went to Carson.   
”Do you have any idea what brought this on? “ Carson sadly shook his head, “Elizabeth this is probably going to be something that Dr. Heightmeyer is going to have to diagnose and treat. This is looking more and more like a psychological break but again I’m a medical doctor and not a psych. I will look for a physical problem but the outlook is not something that I can treat. This is probably something that has been festering for a long time”  
As they were talking Katie got quiet then as Elizabeth looked into the room the botanist stated, “He was mine first Elizabeth. I won’t let him go, he wants a normal life with children and I know I can give him this.”  
The head of Atlantis looked sadly at the disheveled and unbalanced woman who was her friend. She gently rearranged her hair, then walked to her two men and rested in their arms.  
“She doesn’t understand you at all, does she, Rodney?” She whispered against his shoulder.  
He snorted, “Hardly…children, I mean really…snotty noses and whining little monsters…always wanting attention.”  
Elizabeth, John, Carson, and Ronon couldn’t help but laugh, this was so typically Rodney. “He’s going to be fine,” Ronon dropped the computer on one of the chairs on his way out, much to the scientist’s dismay, “it shows in the complaining.”  
Dr. Biro calmly examined his hip and used butterfly strips to hold together the bruised wound. “She didn’t rip any of the stitches out, but I want to give them some more support. This is going to bruise like hell Rodney, apply cold compresses to keep the swelling down.”  
As they took him out, they heard Katie wail his name; they held him tighter when he shuddered. Rodney was taken back to bed with a cold pack on his hip and Elizabeth tucked behind him. John went to cover command while Elizabeth handled Rodney. She lay down on top of the blankets and had one arm under his neck and the other holding the cold pack.

He fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing when he awoke it was dark and he was cuddled between two very warm bodies. He stirred a bit and John, who was now behind him, shushed him and whispered, “Do you have to move?”  
McKay queried his body and his bladder said MOVE, he slipped slowly out, did his business and came back to the bedroom. He was thinking of going to get his laptop when John hustled him back to bed.  
“Into bed, its 4 am and you aren’t working the rest of the night.” Elizabeth curled back into his arms and John wrapped Rodney in his.  
“Rodney, I spoke with Carson, from what he can tell she may have a serious chemical imbalance. He’s putting her on meds to balance everything out, but Dr. Brown is going back to earth. We figure that she’s just too unstable to stay here.”  
This was said with some satisfaction when Rodney looked over his shoulder John was smiling. He leaned over and placed his forehead against Rodney’s.  
“I can’t and won’t be sorry for how I feel Rodney; I want her gone. She could have made your hip worse, not to mention scaring the living daylights out of all of us.”  
Then a hand reached his chin and pulled him back over to look into bottomless brown eyes. “You belong with us, not her; she scared all of us, not just you. We want you to be safe Rodney and to know how very much we love you.”  
John curled around Rodney’s back and gently rubbed his tummy as Elizabeth brushed his face. They all then went to sleep.

Rodney smiled, he did feel safe and much loved, and he was also warm all the way to his heart and soul just as Teyla said he would. He kissed Elizabeth’s head and drew John’s hand to his lips and watching the dust motes dance, and planned the music he would play for his family…and his loves.


End file.
